


【授权翻译】Anchor 船锚

by YTyuzhihan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTyuzhihan/pseuds/YTyuzhihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas一直在洗手。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Anchor 船锚

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [anchor.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596141) by [outpastthemoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat). 



 

       Cas一直在洗手。

 

       而Dean听着他这样做。很多夜晚，Cas从椅子上起身，安静地在旅馆的房间中穿过。经过电视时，Dean能看见他的轮廓，边缘一层柔和而黯淡的光。他听着他旋开水龙头，听着整整一分钟水流的声音，然后再一分钟，继而是无数的一分钟叠加交错，直到Dean的意识模糊，重新入睡。

 

       Cas会一直待在卫生间里不断地洗手。直至黎明。

 

       又一场猎魔之后，当Dean和Sam坐进又一个餐馆里的卡座，拿起又一本塑料菜单时，Cas会站在桌边，踌躇着，注视着他袖口的血渍。

 

       他会茫然地说，“我身上很脏。”然后便径直走往卫生间。当Dean享用完汉堡，Sam也已在挑他最后一点沙拉时，他才会回来。那双手经过热水冲洗和反复搓磨，会变得红而干涩，破损不堪。

 

       Dean对此有无穷的担忧。

 

       的确，Dean也知道，洗手只是一件小事。但每天都会新的小事发生，一件件积累起来，就预示着更为忧虑的大问题。

 

       他担忧是因为他们会在人群中与他走失，Cas会突然停步，头轻侧而身体僵直，目光变成无神的凝视；因为当他的眼睛重新聚焦时，他会无法跟上谈话；因为这些事后，Cas会搓起手指，迷茫无措。

 

       因为Cas正在他眼前缓慢地消失，而Dean能感到这未知而重大的失去近在咫尺。Cas仿佛正在不言地游离，如同船只漂浮般愈渐远去，与他唯一的羁绊纤弱犹无。

 

       Dean要予之重量，使之停泊。

 

       他会在Cas不注意的时候往Cas的口袋里抛下船锚。他将手滑进那件风衣，落下任何他觉得能够让Cas留住的东西，任何代表着他的东西：一个啤酒盖，一个空弹壳，一张旅馆收据。

 

       他们会为过夜停下赶路。当他们从车里挤出时，他会握住Cas的手。Cas好奇地望向他，他会把车钥匙放入Cas的掌心，再用他的手指紧紧裹住。

 

       “帮我保管好它们吧？”Dean问道，然后Cas会盯着钥匙，也盯着Dean与他交相缠绕的手指，表情变得难以揣摩。“别弄丢了啊。”他加了一句，而Cas会慢慢点头。

 

       Cas有时会把手擦破，但那些伤口却不会愈合起来。他会把血挤出，再用指甲刮着手背，刮到看上去像是刺伤留下的疮。

 

       而当Dean质问道“你这该死的是在干什么？”时，Cas会看着他，疑惑地说，“那很痒。”

 

       “什么很痒？”Dean恼怒地问道，然后Cas会万分惊恐地注视着自己的双手。“血会在干在上面，Dean。弄不下来。”

 

       于是Dean不再说话。他坐在了Cas所在的床上，紧挨着他；他关掉了电视，因为Sam已经在另一张床上打起瞌睡。他握起Cas的手，将它在自己的双手间按压，用拇指在其上一圈圈摩挲。他感到Cas诧异的目光瞥过他们相拥的手掌，但没有停下。他只是依旧板着脸，紧握Cas的手指，不让它们动弹。

 

       因为只要他还能紧握他的手，Cas就不能再伤害自己，Cas就不会再漂流远去。所以他会以自己为栓，把Cas牵绊在最靠近的地方。如果能把Cas留下，即使是把他们的双手铐在一起不再解开，他也在所不惜。

 

       所以当天堂再次传来呢喃低语，对Cas召唤说，跟我们回家啊；当Cas再次垂首，闭上眼睛，准备离开如船驶远；当这些再次发生时，Dean单膝下跪，从自己手上脱下一枚银戒指。

 

       这戒指依旧有着他的温度，稍有磨损，又因为他从不记得去擦亮而略为暗淡。它没有了先曾的厚度，但岁月与爱的积淀保持了它的沉重。也许是因为这重量刚好；也许是因为这就是Dean能够想到的最为坚固的船锚，因此他才伸向Cas的手，把指环戴上Cas的手指，继而一种强烈而迫切的占有使Dean再也无法放开。

 

       同样，也许是因为这个戒指，或也许是因为Dean毫不松手，或也许是因为他从Dean眼中看见了令他敛足的情感。但不论是因为什么，都足够让Cas停下，如船回港；都足够让他伸向Dean的双手，彼此紧握。

 

       不论是因为什么，都足够了。

 


End file.
